Espías
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Ron y Harry hablan sobre chicas. Hermione los pilla e intenta hacer confesar a Harry de quien está enamorado. Oneshot HHr.


Hola gente,

Aquí otro one-shot. Es otra propuesta de La Pareja del Fénix, impuesta por Ariel. Avios, contiene spoilers del sexto libro, a estas alturas creo que todo el mundo se lo ha leído, pero yo aviso por si acaso.

Condiciones impuestas:

-Debe estar ambientado después del 6to curso... mas bien en plena búsqueda de los Horcroux...

-Ron y Harry están discutiendo sobre muchachas (obviamente temas que no debería escuchar su mejor amiga), y Hermione los pilla.

-Ambos se ponen algo nerviosos mientras ella parece (solo parece) muy tranquila... y comienza a interrogarlos...

-Ron obviamente se escapa... y deja a Harry en una situación algo embarazosa...

-La situación debe ser algo incómoda para ambos.

-Obviamente debe terminar en un lindo H/Hr (Apasionado pero romántico), aunque al comienzo Harry siga muy confundido... (como siempre) (Uds. deciden si pasa a mayores)

Nota sobre el fic:

"entre comillas" pensamientos de Hermione

_"entre comillas y cursiva"_ pensamientos de Harry

ESPÍAS 

Estaba siendo el día más caluroso del verano y estaba agotada, llevaban tres días casi sin dormir buscando el horcrux cuando por fin, y casi por casualidad, lo habían encontrado escondido en un tienda en el callejón Knockturn, lo habían recogido y se lo habían llevado a Grimmauld Place y lo habían destruido. Por fin pudieron dormir toda la noche de un tirón y descansar, todos lo necesitaban.

Después de una noche de sueño reparador todos habían amanecido de mejor humor y habían pasado toda la mañana en el jardín decidiendo como continuar la búsqueda, el sol había salido muy temprano esa mañana y brillaba con toda su fuerza, era pleno verano y estaban a 40ºC a la sombra. Tras toda la mañana reorganizando la búsqueda habían preparado una comida ligera.

Harry y Ron se habían ofrecido para lavar los platos mientras ella iba a darse una ducha fría para lograr quitarse un poco de ese calor asfixiante. Acababa de salir y se había puesto una camiseta de tirante y unos pantalones cortos para ir más fresca, se había medio secado el pelo con una toalla y lo había recogido todo torpemente con una pinza para no tener tanto calor, algunos mechones de pelo salían de su sujeción y le caían por el cuello y por la cara, pero no le molestaban.

Caminaba de regreso a la sala para terminar de hablar con los chicos sobre que harían mañana, en el momento en que llegó a la puerta, un susurro pronunciando su nombre llamó su atención y la hizo detenerse.

- …Hermione? – era la voz de Ron. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta para poder oír la conversación entera.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó Harry.

- Vamos Harry, crees que soy tonto – Harry iba a responder pero Ron se le adelantó. – No, mejor no respondas. A ver, estábamos hablando de chicas, yo te contaba que estuve con Lavender para lograr captar la atención de Hermione y lo único que obtuve fue un ataque de canarios locos y un abrazo cuando murió Dumbledore y estoy seguro de que se abrazó a mi porque tu estabas… digamos… ausente, y también de decía que terminé con Lavender porque el ataque de Hermione me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que Lavender no me interesaba en lo más mínimo y que a ella solo la quiero como amiga y que realmente intentaba llamar la atención de Luna aunque no tuviera que hacerlo.

Entonces te he preguntado como llevas tu relación con las chicas y tu has respondido… - Ron hizo un gesto con la mano para alentarlo a continuar.

"Chicas" pensó Hermione, "así que por eso se ha ofrecido Ron a lavar los platos, para poder hablar tranquilamente con Harry sobre chicas, ya se me hacía raro, normalmente es el primero en salir corriendo cuando toca hacer limpieza, de lo que sea" no estaba en la naturaleza de Hermione espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero esa le interesaba bastante, que era lo que Ron quería saber o contar para que tuvieran que quedarse solos. Se acercó más a la puerta y prestó aún más atención.

- Te estaba diciendo Ron que no es un tema del que quiera hablar, no es el lugar y menos el momento más oportuno para hablar de chicas. – Hermione casi podía ver como Harry se sonrojaba, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema con nadie, absolutamente nadie.

- Oh, vamos Harry, estuviste con Cho y luego con mi hermana, que no es un tema que me entusiasme tocar pero… información es información, me interesa saber porque dejaste escapar a dos bellezones como esos, - Harry puso una cara rara ante el último comentario de Ron - Sé que Ginny es mi hermana, pero eso no quita que no pueda ver que la chica es guapa – se excusó el pelirrojo.

- A ver como te lo digo para que te quede claro Ron, NO quiero hablar del tema, ni ahora ni nunca. Tema zanjado. Punto final. No hay más que hablar.

- No, este tema no está zanjado, no vas a moverte de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes, eres mi mejor amigo, tengo derecho a saber que es de tu vida, especialmente la amorosa, y también resulta que soy el hermano de una de tus novias y que no tengo ni idea de porque la dejaste.

Harry resopló cansado del tema.

- Vamos a ver Ron, con Cho no funcionó porque todavía estaba enamorada de Cedric y se sentí culpable saliendo conmigo, así que se acabo y hace falta que vuelva a salir el tema. Y con tu hermana lo sabes muy bien, terminamos de mutuos acuerdo por… por Voldemort y para no… ponerla en peligro. - Harry titubeaba, y para Hermione eso solo podía significar dos cosas, o tenía miedo, y era evidente que la situación no era para tener miedo, o estaba mintiendo, y ponía una mano en el fuego en que Harry mentía y no había dejado a Ginny por eso, bueno, puede que en parte si fuera por eso, pero había algo más, algo que él no se atrevía a decir y que ella se moría de ganas de por saber y, por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, parecía que Ron también se moría por saberlo.

- Ve a otro con ese cuento Harry, te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo como para saber que no dejaste a mi hermana solo por eso, porque de ser así también nos habría mandado al cuerno a Hermione y a mi, y a mi no lo has hecho, bueno, alguna vez te he visto tentado y me has mandado lejos de tu vista por unas horas, pero a Hermione no puedes soportar tenerla lejos por más diez segundos, así que empieza a cantar que ese cuento no me lo trago. ¿Hay otra chica verdad?

- ¡¿Cómo! – ahora si que Hermione estaba convencida de que Harry estaba rojo hasta las orejas. - ¿Qué quieres decir con otra chica? No… no hay… nadie más… la dejé por eso…. Por Voldemort… si, fue por eso, por eso la dejé, solo por eso.

"Pero que mentiroso que era Harry, como Ron no se de cuenta de que mientes como cosaco es para arrearle un par de capones bien dados, porque no paras de balbucear y titubear, claro signo de que mientes, y ahora haznos un favor a todos y desembucha antes de que nos de un ataque. Ahora ya sé porque Ron quería hablar con él a solas, muy listo Weasley, muy listo, pero no te libraras de que escuche la conversación."

- No solo hay otra chica, ¡sino que además estás enamorado y hasta las cejas! – gritó Ron y empezó a pasearse por todo el salón como si celebrara que los Cannons acababan de ganas la liga. - ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

- Ron, por favor… - suspiró Harry.

- Hermione. – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y además categórica.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry muy nervioso. - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

"¿Yo, Harry dejó a Ginny, ¿por mi? Imposible, no me lo creo."

- ¡Es ella! – exclamó Ron. – No hay duda, crees que soy tonto o qué, puede que sea algo despistado, pero me juego mi colección de posters de Quidditch a que dejaste a Ginny porque al fin descubriste que estabas completamente enamorado de Hermione, no es de extrañar, creo que todo el mundo lo sabía menos tu, hasta me parece que Hermione también, pero te digo una cosa, compañero, no pierdas el tiempo, ella re corresponde. Así que, ¿por eso dejaste a Ginny?

"Es el momento de entrar en acción Hermione, hazlo sufrir un poco." E hizo lo que dijo, entro al salón. Tal como había imaginado Harry estaba sonrojado hasta los topes y Ron daba vueltas celebrándolo.

- ¿Por qué la dejaste Harry? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

Su pregunta provocó una reacción en cadena. Harry se levantó de un saltó del sillón como si tuviera un resorte y más rojo que un tomate y Ron al saberse descubiertos paró de saltar de golpe con tan mala suerte que se golpeó un pie con el sofá.

- Eh… po-por… V-Vol-Voldemort, p-por eso, ya lo sabes… os lo conté cuando terminó el funeral – La sonrisa nerviosa de Harry no engañaba a nadie y ella iba a demostrárselo. Además acababa de obtener su confirmación.

- A mi no me engañas Harry, no fue por eso, si fuera por eso, no te habrías puesto rojo como lo estás, no tartamudearías y no tendrías esa sonrisa nerviosa que tienes, así que empieza a decir la verdad porque es obvio que estás mintiendo. ¿Verdad Ron?

El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar ante su nombre y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y salir corriendo de ahí sin dar ninguna explicación dejando a su amigo solo ante el peligro, se quedó escondido tras la puerta tal y como había hecho Hermione.

- ¿Lo ves? hasta Ron me da la razón, y eso es raro, pero es que es verdad, dime la verdad, ¿por qué dejaste a Ginny? – Hermione se acercó lentamente a Harry mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Eso puso al chico todavía más nervioso. "Perfecto, confirmación terminada, Harry dejó a Ginny por mí, ahora solo hace falta que confiese."

- ¿Cómo crees? Claro que la dejé por eso. – Otra vez la sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione se acercó aún más a él, poniéndolo todavía más nervioso.

- ¿Seguro que no hay otra chica? Puedo ver la verdad en tus ojos Potter, así que no intentes engañarme.

Harry bajó la mirada. "Bingo, ganaste de nuevo Hermione. Lo tienes en el saco."

- De acuerdo, si, hay otra chica, por eso terminé y ahora ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

- Ni hablar de eso, ahora quiero saber quien es esa chica – terminó de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de él y pegó su nariz a la de él. Para ese momento Harry tenía la sensación de que si ella no se alejaba cometería alguna estupidez como besarla, eso si no le daba un ataque al corazón por tenerla tan cerca. – Es que quiero saber si puedo ocupar su lugar en tu corazón, porque… porque me gustaría ser ella.

Harry estaba atónito, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, o sea, recapitulemos.

Estaba con Ron lavando los platos, primera cosa rara.

Luego empezaron a hablar de chicas, segunda cosa rara.

Ron le preguntaba porque había roto con Ginny, tercera cosa rara.

Ron descubría, sin que él dijera nada que había sido por Hermione, llevamos cuatro.

Entonces aparecía Hermione que también descubría que había terminado con Ginny por una chica, bueno, eso no es raro, Hermione siempre sabe lo que le pasaba.

Y ahora Hermione le dice que le gustaría ser esa chica, eso es el colmo de las rarezas.

Harry parpadeó un par de vez e intentó hablar sin mucho éxito otras dos. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente intentando no oler el aroma de Hermione que tenía tan cerca y por fin pudo articular alguna palabra.

- ¿Cómo? – "_genial Potter, tan elocuente como siempre_" pensó para si mismo.

Hermione sonrió. "_Dios esa sonrisa_" – Que me gustaría saber quien es esa chica para saber si puedo competir con ella por ocupar su lugar en tu corazón porque quisiera ser ella, y quisiera ser ella porque te amo Harry, te amo desde hace tanto que no soy capaz de recordarlo.

Y en el momento en que Harry iba a responder a la pregunta, Hermione terminó con toda la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó tiernamente, fue un beso corto, pero lleno de amor; Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y responder al beso que Hermione ya había separado sus labios.

- Lo siento – dijo ella fingiendo vergüenza. – No he podido evitarlo yo… - "Vamos Harry, confiesa de una vez, reacciona Potter, son solo dos palabras." Pensaba Hermione desesperada.

- Tu – dijo él.

- ¿Yo que? – preguntó Hermione con ignorancia perdida.

- Tu eres esa chica, así que no tienes que competir con nadie. La dejé porque me di cuenta de que te amaba, cuando estaba con ella siempre la comparaba contigo, no lograba estar completamente feliz, siempre buscaba que me entendiera y supiera lo que necesitaba sin tener que decírselo, no tenía fuerzas para contarle a nadie lo que me estaba pasando, pero necesitaba que alguien me diera fuerzas, pero parecía que ella no lo entendía, no era capaz de leer en mis ojos como lo eres tu, y de repente me di cuenta de que era contigo con quien tenía y quería estar, que ella no había sido más que un capricho o un error, todavía no lo he descubierto, pero cada vez que estaba con ella solo podía pensar en ti y cuando me besaba no sentía ni la mitad de las cosas que acabo de sentir con el beso que me has dado. Seguir con esa relación era engañarnos hacernos daño a ambos, pero especialmente a mi, por intentar ser feliz con alguien que no eras tu. Te amo Hermione, lamento haber tardado en descubrirlo, pero ahora que se que yo te amo y que tu me amas, no pienso dejarte escapar.

Y esta vez fue Harry quien acortó la distancia entre sus labios para besarla. Este beso fue más intenso que el anterior, más lleno de amor, respondido por los dos. Un beso cargado de pasión. Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron en un combate de amor que ninguna de las dos quería perder.

Las manos de Harry se fueron directamente a la cintura de Hermione mientras las de ella viajaban raudas y veloces a entrelazarse con las hebras azabaches.

El beso fue ganando intensidad, las manos ya no permanecieron quietas en sus lugares y empezaron a moverse descubriendo, poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, el cuerpo del otro.

Lentamente Harry empezó a caminar hacia delante empujando a Hermione hacia el sofá mientras movía sus labios hacia el cuello de Hermione y los besaba y lamía apasionadamente. Ante tal acto Hermione no pudo evitar gemir y sujetarse con fuerza a la espalda de Harry, misma que llevaba acariciando por debajo de la camiseta desde hacía rato.

Las piernas de Hermione toparon con es sofá haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre él, las manos de Harry ya se encontraban abriendo paso entre la fina camiseta de tirante de Hermione cuando la chica gritó.

-¡Au! – inmediatamente Harry se separó de ella preocupado.

- ¿Qué, que pasa, te he hecho daño? – preguntó con la preocupación impresa en su rostro.

- No, tu no – dijo Hermione incorporándose en el sofá. – Ha sido la maldita pinza del pelo, al caer sobre el sofá me la he clavado en la cabeza y no veas como duele – dijo medio riéndose por lo que había ocurrido. – Creo que será mejor detenerlo aquí antes de que Ron vuelva de donde quiera que esté – y miró hacia la puerta, Harry cogió la mirada y sonrió. - o antes de que yo me haga daño con cualquier otra cosa como por ejemplo tus gafas.

Harry también rió y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Si, será mejor, continuaremos más tarde cuando no haya ningún riesgo para nadie. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara antes de besarla de nuevo.

FIN

-------

Eso es todo por el momento, ya saben que espero sus reviews.

Besos,

Sonia


End file.
